Whispered Nothings
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Set after ODW, much after. just something i came up with to explain a line that puzzled me. One-Shot. Rachel/ read to find out


You know the drill: Don't own

You know the drill: Don't own. If I did Trent and Rachel would have hopped into bed many moons ago and so wouldn't she and Ivy…so yeah…

Short One-Shot In response to ODW – First Hollows fic, but I did other stuff before. Check it out on my prof!

**Whispered Nothings **

Now, after an eternity's worth of moments have passed by, I finally understand what Al meant that day, the day I went willing into the ever-after for the first time. The day my life changed so drastically it became nearly unrecognizable. The day I first began to realize how much demon was in me.

I had told him the truth, when he asked. I don't know what made me do it, but his response used to puzzle me to no end. "So softly it starts," he had whispered. "Foolishly clever and with an unsurvivable trust."

I took me lifetimes to figure it out. I was still puzzling it out when Jenks and Matalina and their children were all finally laid to rest. I had yet to understand when Ivy passed peacefully into her heritage, awakening cold and undead. I didn't get it, while I watched Marshal and Glenn and David and my Mother all take their last breath. I hadn't known it, when Trent and Ceri and Quen, my elven friends, had been buried in the unforgiving earth by their children's children. I saw these things from my belfry and Al's apartment in the ever-after. All the while wondering why I didn't die and what the hell Al had meant. But of course, I was so close to Demon that it didn't matter, as Al had pointed out. So my life span trailed on in front of me into infinity. It was about that time that I retreated completely to the ever-after and abandoned the world that had come to be my single source of grief and memory. My connection to humanity.

And then, one day, while I was sitting in that island paradise that was Dali's office with Newt by my side and Al staring vaguely at me from across the table, it hit me. I finally understood. I immediately pull a line and vanished back to his rooms, not being able to deal with Newt's story or his gaze. He followed me as I had expected.

When he popped in, I was sitting curled on his couch. I looked at him. "Al?"

"Yes, Rachel Mariana Morgan?"

"One, I really wished you would stop calling me that! We have lived in that same quarters for well over 500 years! Honestly, just call me Rache." He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, his eyes glowing faintly. "And two, was I the first person to trust you?"

His mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Ever since the day I became your apprentice, I have been wondering what you meant when you said 'So softly it starts' and I now believe I have figured it out."

He looked slightly panicked, thought he hid it well. "I do not recall saying that." His words were clipped and it was clear he wanted me to drop the subject.

"I do. Tell me, Al..." I paused. "Are you in love with me?"

He sat down on the floor abruptly, mouth still hanging open. His usually cruel, arrogant tone was gone as he stuttered, "N..N-No"

"Look me in the eyes and say that again, Al." I challenged, staring into his handsome face.

He looked up. "I-I...N..." He didn't seem to be able to form a complete word, as his gaze locked with mine. I could see his answer in its red depths though.

"I was right, Al. Wasn't I? That is what you meant. Even then, you were falling in love with me...Even though you knew I loved Ivy...and Trent. I know you knew because you taunted me with them often enough. Am I right?" I tilted my head and knelt next to him.

He looked at me and nodded, anguish painted into his face. I leaned closer, smelling burnt amber and the curses we had been mixing and...How did I not notice before? He smelled like autumn leaves, like Trent. No wonder I found his scent comforting. He was trying to…I don't know what, with that scent. Seduce me? Comfort me? I still have no idea.

The closer I leaned the more emotionally deadened he became. I closed my eyes and felt the touch of his lips on mine. He pulled back so fast he fell over backwards. I giggle a little at the absurdity but leaned over him to kiss him again. He tasted like cherries, fresh earth-grown cherries.

When I pulled away, He looked dazed and weary and very nearly about to cry...well, as near as Al would ever get. I raised my eyebrows. "Am I that bad a kisser? Ivy and Trent certainly never complained."

He turned his face from me. "Alright, Rachel Mariana Morgan. You now have a way to get revenge upon me for what I did to you so many centuries ago. You must be pleased. I am at your mercy, as you seem to know already." He was hunched in on himself.

"Al, I have been living with you for over half a millennia. If I had still hated you or had wanted revenge, do you really think I would still be living here? Or that I wouldn't have taken it already?" He may be handsome and he may care about me, but Tink's frilly knickers (to borrow a phrase from the most dearly departed) sometimes he is an idiot.

He turned sharply to me. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that, though I know there will never be another true love for me, My soul-mates are dead, I am willing to give a relationship a try. If you want me."

He stared at me in disbelief. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he grinned. Not smirk, or leer. He grinned, for the first time in my memory. And I was reminded of why I had thought he was so good looking and been drawn to him in the first place. I had been, drawn to him that is, even was I was terrified of him. Even when he was trying to kill me. Sort of like Trent…And Ivy come to think of it…Oh crap…I am doomed.


End file.
